


Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Really really unhealthy relationship, thats all ive got to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not approve of this type of relationship in real life but this is fiction and I like making these to desperate and cling to eachother , oops</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not approve of this type of relationship in real life but this is fiction and I like making these to desperate and cling to eachother , oops

It's never nice. There aren't gentle nights of love making or candlelight dinners. None the rubbish Muggle films rage on about. There are barely concealable bruises in the shape of teeth, and days and nights of screaming and fighting. It's ignoring safe words and continuing to break boundaries. An outside point of view is unable to make out the vitcim of their tangled web.

It frequently features rope burns and pulled muscles. Injuries caused by spindly, stained hands and shakey younger ones. A wicked Potions Master and the Boy Who Lived. Rooms surrounded by Silencing Charms strong enough to make the Ministry jealous, and curses to make Aurors gape. The only untrodded territory being Unforgivables; their fights already toe the line of legality, and to cross the line would be to lose eachother.

They cling to their dysfunctional and codependency. Snape biting out words to cut under Harry's skin, to watch the younger wizard desperately seek his approval. A guilt that overwhelms them both and forces them to forget their shame in eachother. They snap bitter words one moment and snog the next. It's cries of outrage when someone besides themselves try to insult, or disrespect the other. They blindly cling to one another. They dry tears only to cause more; heal wounds then create more. They fall asleep collapsed together in the early hours of morning and wake up arguing a short few hours later.

Its made up of hands, nails and teeth on anything with in reach. They get caught up in the moment and find a purpose with each fight. It's the way their magicks link in the heated darkness and fill the craters on their soiled souls. 

Their passion expressed in black eyes, bruised necks and misplaced rage. Its unhealthy; it will kill them both one day. Neither are willing to release their claws from the other until then, maybe even then they'll cling together in pure stubbornness. It has been said that the rare few who share a soul bon, and are born to be mortal enemies.They inherently hate eachother. It's said they could manage to love eachother, a love deeper than Shakespeare's legendary Romeo and Juliet. (The tragedy of that tale does seeming fitting.) But in their hatred if they were to actually kill the other they would be stuck living incomplete, without purpose. 

Maybe a Death Eater and the Saviour just don't belong together; maybe they could never know true happiness. But maybe they're more than their respective roles. Maybe they're two halves of the same whole fighting to stay together the only way they know how.


End file.
